closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
Psychic (Spain)
Logo captions by V Of Doom ATTENTION: If you go there to Reading by Babara, we cannot go here of the bad words or unsafe Note: This logo was seen all of the company 1st Logo (unknown) Logo: on a black background, we see a blue pink green orange brown purple pixelated artwork of German frog going upwards. In the gray box on a left "PRB" in (1998-2009 font called "Dr Old") and The "PSYCHIC READING ''By ''BABARA" is on a gray box. Then, the logo was trails to the left, and the "Happy Face" appears. FX/SFX/: Simple CGL Animation Music/Sounds Trivia: In some cases, it used from TV6 la plus jeune des télés Availability: It can be founded for ITV of Lalala Mothers, Going to the work, ''sence the logo wasn't seen on the site if lot of people did not find it|. Editor's Note: TBA 2nd Logo (unknown) Nicknames: The Grid, the Pink Grid, Beautiful Eyes, Eyes, Sparks, Love, Bomb and Explotions, Oh My God! The Eyes Ask of the thing, Vadimon's GirlFriend, the crummy others of ITV home video, illegal Logo: on a black background, we see a woman's eyes. after that 2 seconds the pink grid moving upwards with a Blue Gummy Bear on it (both fade in). The thunderstorms appears to be striking, and the many bombs and the black box carrying some bombs after a star appears. The PSYCHIC READING BY BABARA text zooms out to reveal the logo and settles bottoms of the eyes and gummy bear while fade out. The Blue blocks metal Gativideo logo stays on top and stay on ten seconded and finally fading to black. Variant: On allot of the companies, that logo was on a white background (Sense woman's eyes looks very different was down right) FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: Same as before, the thumderstorm appearing will be having thunderstorm sound, and Bombs booming and the Booming sounds Availability: can be founded on Walt Disney Home Video, ''Lets Go to Anothers, Get to Gary. ''For ITV, It was seen on ''Deat to the Other, Look over there, Come Here. 'It can having someone to be seeing on websites of VHS on Television for VHS or Video Tape sence its not appear on ''Videogyam, because it an furn of the boring to company as New Port News. Editor's Note: The women's eyes were unnerving and you should eat gummy bears. If you don't want to eat gummy bears, that's find to me. But you should not touch the bombs and explosions. Can you have the things? 3rd Logo WARNING: This video has a content of a nude. Photos and the videos of this logo will not be allowed on this site Logo: On a black background, the NAKED women picks her nose (the eyes was from the previous logo) then, the "PSYCHIC" appears since it's gets out from the nose. After that, the women stays in 10 second just like a previous logo. Then the women fades to black. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: None Availability: Uncommon. Their is a logo that appear on What Happen to B for adult swim. On Walt Disney Home Video, the women was cut and currently appeared on demo reel 1998 Editor's Note: TBA Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Scary Logos Category:Logos Category:Warner Bros. Category:Disney Logo Category:(Unknown) Logos Category:Organization Category:Seizure inducing logos